


We'll Be Here (When They're Through With Us)

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his two little boys come to meet Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Here (When They're Through With Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Foreigner's "Long, Long Way From Home". Unbeta'ed. [](http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bowtrunckle**](http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/) prompted me with this Weechester picture. I don't know who the artist is, so if you do know who made this, please let me know! Orginally posted to LJ on April 9, 2011.
> 
>   
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/hugemind/pic/0003t9h6/)  
> 

 

It's nearing afternoon, the sun slowly dropping down and shadows in the scrap yard getting longer, when a low rumble comes from the gate. The sound demands respect and gives away the car's age, powerful engine and a sturdy chassis, but as the black Chevy rounds the corner, it's obvious that the sound was just a part of the sleek package. It parks away from the house, but from the porch Bobby can see there's only a thin layer of hot day's dust on the paint; it's not just a car, it's part of a family.

A dark-haired boy climbs out of the car and heads straight for the house, tries to run on short legs and wobbly knees. Another, older boy must've been ready for that as he comes out of the backseat and instantly takes off in the same direction. The first boy squirms but doesn't fight the arms that grab him before he runs too far. They must be brothers; instinct like that is in the blood.

The little one can't be more than three years old, now clinging to his brother like the world is going to end if he lets go. The older one's holding him with the infinite confidence of a seven-year-old, arms strong but gentle around him. Both have their hair in their eyes, the younger one with thick curls on his forehead. Big eyes half the time on his daddy and half the time on his brother.

Bobby's heard about John Winchester, another guy in a long line of people who's had their life turned ass over teakettle because of supernatural creatures. What sets him apart from the most is his single-minded determination and those two kids. Damn fool either doesn't see that they need their father or he just ignores them. Maybe promises that soon, soon we'll go home again, but right now Daddy has something he has to do. There are a dozen emotions in the older one's eyes, so maybe the promises are starting to lose their meaning already.

John gives them a little wave before they head inside to talk business, the older one's grip around his brother tightens, gaze sharpens, and the boys stay put in front of the car.

Bobby doesn't know how this will go, but when they come back out, the boys are still there. Sitting on dusty ground, face to face, the older one's hands guiding the smaller ones, maybe teaching him a new game. When they spot John, the older one, Dean, John had mentioned, stands up, takes a few step towards him. He looks hopeful, and his eyes shine as John says something, ruffles both his boys' hair. Dean picks up Sam, the young one, and carries him to the backseat.

The looks on their faces stay with Bobby a long time. They're a big part of why Bobby agreed to help John; the more he gets help, the faster his revenge will be and the boys can get a normal life. Right now they're a long way from home.

 

_\--end--_


End file.
